So much for celebrating
by CMCrazies
Summary: Willifer 2nd wedding anniversary its been two years since Hit & Run


**Hit and Run aired 2 years ago 16/05/12 therefore Willifer 2nd wedding Anniversary **

**So much for Celebrating **

JJ and the team had been away for three whole days, and getting no where with this case. Sitting down in the chair, JJ ran her fingers through her hair, tying it up. Sitting back into the chair, JJ grabbed her coffee cup and took a large sip.

"It's been three days. How do we not have any leads?"

"We'll find something soon. This unsub is good at leaving no evidence"

JJ sighed. "I'm going to get some air" JJ said grabbing her phone off the table.

Stepping outside the police station, JJ sat down on one of the steps, dialing her husband's number. After a few rings, she heard his voice.

"Hey" JJ smiled.

"Hey, you okay?" Will asked, hearing the tiredness in her voice.

"I guess...we're getting nowhere, and I miss my boys"

"Yeah, its been a long few days without you" Will sighed.

"I know, and I wish I could say I'd be home soon"

"Guess we're putting our anniversary on hold?"

JJ sighed. "I'm going to say yes"

"Damn, cause I was really looking forward to spoiling you"

JJ let out a little laugh. "I love you"

"I love you too, and Henry misses you"

"I miss him. Is he there?"

"No, he's got a play date. Gives me chance to clean up his mess"

JJ smiled. "I promise when I'm back we're locking all the doors and not leaving the house"

"I am so holding you to that"

"I better go"

"Okay, I'll text you later"

"Okay bye" JJ said hanging up.

/

Two days later they found some leads, sitting in the back of the SUV, JJ listened to Garcia give them the information they needed.

"Think he'll put up a fight?"

"I hope not, we've got enough paperwork to deal with as it is."

JJ let out a little laugh. As they pulled up at the Unsubs house, JJ followed Hotch and Blake around the side of the house.

Raising her gun, JJ followed Hotch into the house, seeing Hotch clear the space in front of them. She heard a noise before a pain shot through her arm. "Ah!"

JJ lowered her gun, touching her arm. "JJ"

"I'm okay, go."

Hearing the shot, Morgan and Reid entered through the back of the house. Running up the stairs, Hotch and Blake raised there guns at the unsub.

"There's no way out"

Grinning, he dropped the gun, holding up his hands.

"You okay?" Rossi asked as he walked over to JJ. "Who knew getting shot hurt so much!"

Sitting on the ambulance, JJ smiled as Blake came over to her.

"How you doing?"

"I'm okay, nothing I can't handle"

Blake smiled. "Painkillers and not lots of moment help"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"We're heading home, want a ride back to the hotel"

JJ nodded, standing up, pulling her sleeve down.

/

As the lift door opened, JJ followed everyone towards the bullpen.

"You okay, JJ?"

"I'm great. I'm hoping I can go home and enjoy the last few hours of my anniversary"

"You missed it again, huh?"

"Sometimes i really hate this job"

"Well," Rossi said smiling. "You have a very understanding husband."

JJ raised her brow before she saw Will standing at her desk, with Flowers. Smiling, she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Garcia called. Said you got hurt, and I knew how much you wanted to celebrate our second anniversary since we couldn't last year"

JJ smiled, kissing him deeply. "Flowers?" she asked, taking them off him.

"I know, they're not me, but I know how much you love them"

JJ smiled. "What else you got here?"

"Well" Will said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Two beers, chocolate, a card Henry made, and, oh, here."

JJ took the envelope, opening it she saw a coupon. "One free bubble bath and massage"

JJ smiled." And,this can apply whenever I want it too?"

Will smiled widely. "Yes,"

"Then lets go home"

Will smiled hugging her. Gathering up all their things, JJ said bye to the team.

/

"Wow, I never knew Will was such a romantic" Morgan smiled. Watching as Will handed JJ the flowers

"There's a lot we don't know about them."

"You know, when they got married, that was the first time I ever saw that side of JJ"

"Will's her lifeline"

/

As they got into the house, JJ slowly took off her coat, wincing at the pain in her arms. "It hurts, huh?"

"It was only my arm. I can't imagine the the pain you went through when you got shot in the chest"

Will sighed, kissing her cheek. "How about we go sit down, eat this takeaway, have a couple of beers and then go to bed?"

JJ nodded, leaning her head onto his chest. "You really are the best and most understanding husband ever"

After they had eaten, JJ sat back on the sofa. Rubbing her arm.

"You want that bubble bath?"

JJ shook her head. "No, but I know what I do want"

"Yeah?" Will smiled.

"Yeah" JJ said moving closer to him kissing him deeply.

Returning the kiss, Will pulled JJ into his lap, kissing her neck. "Happy Anniversary"

JJ smiled. "Happy Anniversary"

As the kiss deepened, Will slipped his hand up JJ's top, running his fingers along her spine.

"Mommy"

JJ pulled away from Will, turning her head she saw Henry stood holding his green frog teddy.

"You okay buddy?"

"Bad dream"

Getting off of Will, JJ picked Henry up. "Lets get you back to bed, okay?"

"Can I sleep with you"

JJ looked back at Will then at Henry. "Sure little man, c'mon."

After putting Henry in the middle of there double bed, JJ walked back downstairs. "He's asleep again"

"So much for a romantic anniversary"

JJ sighed. "Maybe another night"

Will nodded, kissing her nose. "You want to go to sleep?"

JJ nodded. Kissing him. "Yeah"

Once they were both ready, JJ climbed into bed next to Henry, turning into her side, so her arm didnt hurt. Turning off the lamp, Will wrapped his arm over his son and wife. "I love you"

"I love you too."

JJ said closing her eyes.

_**THE END**_

_**/**_

_**What did you think?**_


End file.
